Hello12's Pokemon Academy (A Pokemon Academy Story)
by Lance Williams
Summary: Best friends Falia and Rime are new students at the brand new, Pokemon Academy known as Kanto Academy. Hoping to improve their skills as Pokemon Trainers, comes at challenge, as the two of them end up getting into all kinds of mischief such as Rare Candy dealings and monstrous killer toenails. A reboot of Pokemon Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Goal:

Major:

Character Description:

Flaw:

What they look like:

Pokémon on Hand:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Pokemon's Personality:7

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Also, when submitting character. Please submit one boy and one girl, so that way the amount of boy and girl characters can be even.

* * *

Warning; You can only submit Pokemon found in the following games: Pokemon from Gen 1-7, Pokemon Uranium, Solar Light/Lunar Dark, Spectrum or Sage. Only Pokemon from those games. And with Spectrum you can choose the new forms made for old Pokemon. Also this is a reboot of Pokemon Academy.


	2. TheOrderOfTheFelix

_**GAME FREAK.**_

_**NINTENDO.**_

_**CREATURES INC.**_

_**A HELLO12 ORIGINAL STORY…**_

_**#THEORDEROFTHEFELIX**_

The school bell rings and students exist the classrooms. Passing period was just another drab part of the day, which wasn't too much of an issue with the students as they got to talk amongst one another. Now with the hallways crowded, the young Felix was having a difficult time navigating the hallways.

Felix turns to Helioptile, as he struggled to make room for himself. "These hallways are like a zoo!" He said. He folded his arms and released a deep sigh. "But oh well, as long as I get to get to my locker, I'm alright with anything."

"Tile, tile."

The boy walks up to his locker. Just being at his locker have him a nostalgic feeling. "It's good to be home." He snaps his fingers and begins trying to open it by twisting the lock.

Usually his locker would be open by now, but he was still struggling to try and get it open which caused frustration in the teenager. "Why the hell aren't you opening?" He pulls on the lock hard. Foreseeing the future thanks to Felix's predictability, Helioptile jumps up to the top of the locker as Felix falls on the ground.

"Heelie, heelie!" Helioptile jumps to it's trainer aid. "Heelie?" The electric type Pokemon wondered if Felix was okay.

"I'm fine Helioptile."

The locker opens up and the boys textbooks start falling on him. He lands on the ground, with books piled up on him. He gets up, but another book falls from the locker and hits him on his head This angered the boy. His face turned red and he balled up his face. Steam was starting to come out of his head and mouth, he was boiling up. "I HATE YOU!"

Helioptile could sense that something was coming up and once again jumped onto the top of the locker.

The boy furiously slams the locker, but the locker hits him in the face and slams him up against the lockers behind him. He once again falls on the ground. Students gather around him and began taking pictures of him, only to quickly move away, once they get the pictures they wanted.

Felix growled. "I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Felix gets up. He thought that he finally had the advantage over the locker. He walks over to the locker, but one of his shoelaces were untied, which caused him to fall into the locker and the locker ends up shutting on him, thanks to the wind.


	3. SoundAsleep

_**GAME FREAK.**_

_**NINTENDO.**_

_**CREATURES INC.**_

_**A HELLO12 ORIGINAL STORY…**_

_**#SOUNDASLEEP**_

The raven hair boyed tossed and turned. He was in the middle of a really good dream, with holding on to his partner Pokemon Pikachu. Over on the side of him, standing tall on his desk, was his alarm clock. His alarm clock said '7:15am'. Right when it hit that moment, the alarm clock went off, Buzzin' sloudly.

"Just five more minutes please." He said. His slammed the palm of his hand on the button, quieting the alarm clock.

Ash snores. His loud snoring got super obnoxious, waking up Pikachu. "Pika, pika." A furious Pikachu shocks Ash with lightning, but it didn't do anything. Ash is knocked down on the ground, but he didn't wake up.

"Ashy, time to go school-y."

"Mime, mime!"

The brown haired Delia, opens the door. But the only thing she saw was her son, still sleeping. Delia pouted. "Ash Ketchum! Get up, you need to hurry up and go to school!" She scolded him. But Ash didn't make a move. In fact, the exact opposite happened with Ash still being sound asleep.

"Not this again!" She facepalmed. She turned to Mimey. "Mimey, do your thing."

"Mime, mime." Mimey grabs Ash by the shirt and starts shaking him. But since that didn't work, it caused the psychic type Pokemon to slap Ash repleatly. But once again, Ash wouldn't wake up. Mimey throws Ash on the ground. Ash continued to snore. He curled up in a ball and started sucking his thumb.

"Mime, mime?" Mimey asked Delia about what they where going to do?

Delia pondered. She came up with an idea. "I got it!"

Delia and Mimey throw Ash in a bathtub full of boiling hot water. Delia dusts off her hands and puts them to side, thinking that her plan was finally going to work. "This will be full proof."

"Mime." Mimey hoped things would go well. He wasn't too sure.

Ash kept on with his snoring. He falls into the tub, which disappoints Delia and Mimey. Delia sighed. Mimey looked at Ash and started studying him. Mimey came up with an idea and whispered to Delia in order to wake the boy up. She liked the idea and smiled at it.

In the living room, Pikachu, Delia and Mimey where standing next to a door, watching the sleeping Ash. Mimey and Delia nod at one another, give each-other an understanding. "Oh Ashy, I have chocolate bars."

Ash's ears twitch and his eyes turn red, at the sound of chocolate. "Chocolate?" He asked. He awakens and rushes down stars. His mouth watered and he stuck out his tounge. "Where is the chocolate?" He asked.

"There ain't none." Delia responded. She grabs her son by the ear, which cauesed him pain and opened the living room oigr. "You're going to school.

"This isn't right!" Ash screamed being dragged. "I didn't sign up for this." Ash cried.


	4. NoMoreMrNiceBrock

_**GAME FREAK.**_

_**NINTENDO.**_

_**CREATURES INC.**_

_**A HELLO12 ORIGINAL STORY…**_

_**#NOMOREMRNICEBROCK**_

The brown skinned boy adjusted his glasses. He was holding a LARGE stack of books in his hands. He was trying his best to get to where he was going, but he was having trouble thanks to the crowded hallways. "Excuse me." Brock said, trying to pass by.

"Out of my way!" A guy shoves Brock and keeps on moving along.

"Sorry."

"Move it nerd!" Two girls push Brock and they kept on trucking.

"Sorry."

Misty and Ash witnessed the whole thing and they weren't pleased with how Brock handled the situation. Brock noticed his two friends where in plain sight, and walked over to them, the best that they could. "Hello...hello...Misty and Ash, what's going on?"

"You bro!" Ash said. "You're just letting people walk all over you."

Brock adjusts his glasses, they were getting a little crooked. "I...I...I...I...just don't want to be rude."

"Well sometimes, you need to show some tough love." Ash said.

"Ash is right...which is unusual..." Misty pondered over the strange occurrence. Misty walked over to Brock and pulls him by the ear. "Come on boy, where going to teach you about a little thing called being assertive." She said, dragging him away with Ash following up behind them.

Ash, Misty and Brock hid behind a bush. They used their free period to do some stalking around campus. They peaked behind a bush. Their target this time around was none other than Gary Oak. A brown haired boy with spiky hair. Gary was taking pictures with his smartphone, surrounded by a group of girls who where going gaga over him. His trusty partner Eevee was with him too.

"Oh Gary, you are so cute!" A blonde hair girl said.

"Gary Oak knows that he is cute." Gary flexes his right and kisses his bicep. Doing this made the girls squeal.

Their fawning over him, caused Misty to roll her eyes. "Ugh, they always go for the jocks."

Ash tries to push Brock forward, but Brock was a little hesitant. "What are you...you...you...you...doing Ash?"

"Quit being a wimp Brock!"

Brock closed his eyes and replayed what Ash said in his head. "Be more assertive ...be more assertive…." Brock walks up to Gary.

Misty and Ash where proud of Brock. "Is he really going to do it?" Misty asked. "There's no way…" They had their mouths wide open, in suspense on if Brock was going to do it or not.

As Brock was getting close to Gary, Brock froze up. His anxiety was getting the best of him. He started sweating and swallowed his spit, realizing that he was making a mistake. "No...no...no...I can't do this!" Brock runs and cries like a girl.

Misty laughs as Brock. "Ha! I knew that pansy couldn't do it!"

"Why do I even try?" Ash shrugged.


	5. Best Friends

_**GAME FREAK.**_

_**NINTENDO.**_

_**CREATURES INC.**_

_**A HELLO12 ORIGINAL STORY…**_

A man was signing papers on his desk. He felt the presence of a camera on him and looked straight at it. "Oh, hello there." The man in his early twenties got out of his chair. "I didn't see you, welcome." His trusty feline followed his every movement, as the man walked over to the front of his desk and sat on top of it.

Using his right hand, he scratches the fur of his feline partner and the cat purrs. "Persian, meow, meow."

The man cracks a tiny little smile, before going back to looking at the camera. "As many of you know, my name is Giovanni Russo." Giovanni snaps his fingers and a hologram shows up, showcasing various inventions that his company has made over the years. "I am the founder of the Silph Co. For years, the Silph Co. has created many of your favorite inventions, from Smartphones to Self-Driving cars."

Giovanni snaps his fingers again and the hologram disappears. "Me being a teenage tech-wiz has allowed me and my family to come up with so many ideas to help our wonderful world evolve." He winks at the camera and makes guns with his pointer fingers. "And remember Kanto, the Russo family is a family, that you can trust. Isn't that right, Silver?" Giovanni asked.

Giovanni reached out to grab his red-haired son. His red-haired son was less enthusiastic to be there, having a frown on his face. "Yeah...whatever." The red-haired boy rolled his eyes.

Giovanni glared at his son, which frightened him. Silver cleared his throat, getting his act together. "Why yes, you can always trust the Russo family and the Silph Company."

A raven hair boy tossed and turned. He couldn't hear Giovanni's commercial playing on the T.V. He was in the middle of a good dream, with holding on to his partner Pokemon Venus. Over on the side of him, standing tall on his desk, was his alarm clock. His alarm clock said '7:15 am'. Right when it hit that moment, the alarm clock went off, Buzzin' loudly.

"Just five more minutes please." He said. His slammed the palm of his hand on the button, quieting the alarm clock.

Rime snores. His loud snoring got super obnoxious, waking up Venus. "Pidgey, Pidgey." A furious Venus throws air shuriken at Rime, but it didn't do anything. Rime is knocked down on the ground, but he didn't wake up.

"Rimey, time to goschool."

"Golduck, Golduck!"

The brown haired Astri opens the door. But the only thing she saw was her son, still sleeping. Astri pouted. "Rime Ketchum! Get up, you need to hurry up and go to school!" She scolded him. But Rime didn't make a move. In fact, the exact opposite happened with Rime still being sound asleep.

"Not this again!" She facepalmed. She turned to Duckworth. "Duckworth, do your thing."

"Golduck, Golduck." Duckworth grabs Rime by the shirt and starts shaking him. But since that didn't work, it caused the water type Pokemon to slap Rime repeatedly. But once again, Rime wouldn't wake up. Duckworth throws Rime on the ground. Rime continued to snore. He curled up in a ball and started sucking his thumb.

"Golduck, Golduck?" Duckworth asked Astri about what they were going to do?

Astri pondered. She came up with an idea. "I got it!"

Astri and Duckworth throw Rime in a bathtub full of boiling hot water. Astri dusts off her hands and puts them to side, thinking that her plan was finally going to work. "This will be full proof."

"Golduck." Duckworth hoped things would go well. He wasn't too sure.

Rime kept on with his snoring. He falls into the tub, which disappoints Astri and Duckworth. Astri sighed. Duckworth looked at Rime and started studying him. Duckworth came up with an idea and whispered to Astri in order to wake the boy up. She liked the idea and smiled at it.

In the living room, Venus, Astri, and Duckworth were standing next to a door, watching the sleeping Rime. Duckworth and Astri nod at one another, give each-other an understanding. "Oh Rimey, I have chocolate bars."

Rime's ears twitch and his eyes turn red, at the sound of chocolate. "Chocolate?" He asked. He awakens and rushes down stars. His mouth watered and he stuck out his tongue. "Where is the chocolate?" He asked.

"There ain't none," Astri responded. She grabs her son by the ear, which caused him pain and opened the living room door. "You're going to school.

"This isn't right!" Rime screamed being dragged. "I didn't sign up for this." Rime cried.

Rime and his mother got into the car and sitting next to his Pidgey, named Venus. They got packed everything they needed for the day, but Rime wasn't too thrilled about going to school. Both wearing seatbelts to stay self. Rime was being driven by his mother, with Rime seeming disappointed.

Astri looked through her rear-view mirror. She could tell that something was going on with her son. "Rime, I know that moving to Vermillion City, seems like a last-minute decision, but it will be good for both of us. We can both make a fresh start."

Rime sighed. "But I don't want to make a fresh start." He complained. He stretches and gets in his mother's face. "I have friends back home. I made connections." Rime slams his back up against his seat. He takes out a picture of his friends from back home and sighs, reliving the nostalgia in his head. "With those connections, I made plenty of friends."

"But you'll make new friends here...at the newly opened Kanto High School!" She pulls up to the school, taking her feet off the petals. She turns to the side and marveled in awe at the large High School.

Feeling ignored, the boy grabs his things and get out of the car. He turns to look at his mother, who unrolls her window. "You sure I can't just stay home today?"

"Nope!" She said. She was ready to go and put her right foot on the pedal. "Have fun at school munchkin. I have a date with a bottle of wine and a bubble bath. Tootles!" She presses the pedal hard and drives off, trailing dust and making her son cough.

He sighed once more. "Whelp, that didn't end well." The boy turns around and stared at the school. He wasn't getting good vibes from this place. "I'm here, so I might as well go in."

_**Pokemon Academy **_

All around the area were flat screen televisions, plastered everyone. On the flat-screen televisions was an old man had gray hair and was wearing a white lab coat with a red button up shirt to go with it. He thought it matched. The man was holding a tablet in his hand, with a document pulled up that he was going to read from. "Hello, students and welcome to the Pokemon Academy!"

"A school for Pokemon Trainers, made by a Pokemon Trainer." He said. "I may've retired from being a Pokemon trainer years ago, but building this school is my way of passing the torch. Here at the Pokemon Academy, students and Pokemon will learn about all things Pokemon Trainers related. From breeding, battle skills, EVs and IVs, you name it and these schools got it."

_What's the worst thing in the world for a young adult?_

_Dating? No._

_Trying to reason with your parents? No._

_Well, then what is it? _

The worst thing in the world for a young adult in school. It truly was a freak show. One of the worst experiences in a young person's life. After stepping out of her parent's cerulean convertible, a long-haired, pale skinned girl glazed at the building right in front of here. Pupils she owns age, crowded the outside of the school, making the area look like a horde of ants.

She was nervous. This was her first day after all. She swallowed her spit, before taking a big step closer to the building. She wanted consolidation from her parents, before moving forward, but they had already left. But like the flip of a dime, she trips over her untied shoelace and falls over into a puddle of mud nearby.

Everyone heard the big splash and laughed at her. Feeling ashamed, the girl quickly gets up and starts running. However, as soon as she got to the door, one of the doors end up hitting her in the face. The girl gets dizzy. "Where am I?" She asked. She ends up tripping and falls into some bushes. But the bushes were inhabited by the poison bee Pokemon, Beedrill.

Several Beedrill were pissed off that their nest was disturbed. The Beedrill stings the girl and starts chasing her around. No one did anything about it and just continued laughing at the mystery.

The school bell rings and students exist in the classrooms. Passing period was just another drab part of the day, which wasn't too much of an issue with the students as they got to talk amongst one another. Now with the hallways crowded, the young Rime was having a difficult time navigating the hallways.

Rime turns to Venus, as he struggled to make room for himself. "These hallways are like a zoo!" He said. He folded his arms and released a deep sigh. "But oh well, as long as I get to get to my locker, I'm alright with anything."

"Pidge, pidge."

The boy walks up to his locker. Just being at his locker has him a nostalgic feeling. "It's good to be home." He snaps his fingers and begins trying to open it by twisting the lock.

Usually, his locker would be open by now, but he was still struggling to try and get it open which caused frustration in the teenager. "Why the hell aren't you opening?" He pulls on the lock hard. Foreseeing the future thanks to Rime's predictability, Venus jumps up to the top of the locker as Rime falls on the ground.

"Heelie, heelie!" Venus jumps to its trainer aid. "Heelie?" The flying type Pokemon wondered if Rime was okay.

"I'm fine Venus."

The locker opens and the boy's textbooks start falling on him. He lands on the ground, with books piled up on him. He gets up, but another book falls from the locker and hits him on his head This angered the boy. His face turned red and he balled up his face. Steam was starting to come out of his head and mouth, he was boiling up. "I HATE YOU!"

Venus could sense that something was coming up and once again jumped onto the top of the locker.

The boy furiously slams the locker, but the locker hits him in the face and slams him up against the lockers behind him. He once again falls on the ground. Students gather around him and began taking pictures of him, only to quickly move away, once they get the pictures they wanted.

Rime growled. "I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Rime gets up. He thought that he finally had the advantage over the locker. He walks over to the locker, but one of his shoelaces were untied, which caused him to fall into the locker and the locker ends up shutting on him, thanks to the wind.

Minutes later after the two incidents, the girl looked at the piece of paper and started studying the information from the paper. She was trying to figure out where exactly, was her locker at. It was hard for her to look around, due to some many students along with their Pokemon flooding the hallways, like lost Mareeps. She wasn't the only one who was having trouble today.

"Just where are your locker?" She asked.

Unlike last time, the girl wasn't alone. She was joined by her trusty partner Pokemon Togepi who she was holding, looking at the schedule too. "Toga, Togepi…" The normal-type Pokemon looks to try and see if she could find her trainers locker. But she couldn't. "Toga, Toga."

"No need to be disappointed Togepi." She comforted. "We'll find it…" The girl rubs her partners hairless head. It made the Pokemon feel better about itself, boosting up its confidence.

The bell rings, but Falia couldn't hear it, due to the roaring conversations that the students were having with each other. The hallways got less and less crowded until Falia was the only one there. "Where did everyone go?" She asked. She had never been to a school before.

She looks up at the digital clock and sees that it was "7:45". The girl then looks down at she schedules and sees that the time matched with she first-period class. "Oh no ...I'm late!"

"Toga, Toga." Togepi freaked out along with her trainer.

Falia slams her locker and dashes to the first-period class, which was Introduction to Pokemon Moves. While walking everyone kept laughing at her, thinking about the situation from earlier, which they found to be pretty amusing.

Falia realized that she was late. "This is the first day of school! I can't be late!" She runs down the stairs, turning corner to corner. She wanted to make sure she was going to make it on time to class.

"Can someone help me?"

The girl heard the voice. Curious, she walked towards the locker where she heard the voice, and placed her ear up against the locker, wanting to see who it was that had been talking. "Hello? Is someone in there?" She asked.

"Yes...there is."

She freaked out. "Oh my god, Togepi! There's a ghost in the locker."

"Toga, toga." Togepi freaked out.

Rime facepalmed inside the locker and looked up. "I've not a ghost all hope in this world." He insulted. "Look, I'm not a ghost. In fact, I'm a student, just like you are."

"Well...if you're not a ghost, then how come your in that locker?"

"Because I got trapped." He confessed. "Listen...umm…"

"The name is Faila."

"Faila. Look, I need you to open this locker. Open this locker, and I'll give you my MooMoo Milk Chocolate Bar."

"MooMoo Milk Chocolate Bar?" She asked. Being offered her favorite candy bar was tempting. She pondered for a quick second. "Screw it." She begins fooling with the locker knob but remembers that she needed a code in order to use it. She lets go of it. "What's your locker combination?" She asked.

"Ummm…." He completely forgot it. "I may have forgotten what it was." He felt a little embarrassed.

"Of course." She said. "Well, how do you expect me to open this locker when you have forgotten what your pin was?"

"I don't know can't you come up with something."

"Hmmm…" She thought. She looked down at Togepi and witnessed her moving her arms back and forth. It gave the girl an idea of what she could do. "Togepi, why don't you use your metronome attack?"

"Pee, pee, pee." Togepi starts waving her arms back and forth, her hands glowing blue.

The girl was getting happy, as she waited for Togepi to use a good attack with the surprising move. "Come on Togepi, use a good move and not a bad one."

"Pee, pee."

"Come on!" She waited in anticipation. Not only was she hoping that Togepi's attack would turn out to be a good one, but Rime was too. He was tired of being in that locker and wanted to get out. "I know you can do it Togepi!"

"Togepi!" Togepi jumps out of the girl's and starts jumping up and down.

Falia sweatdropped and fell on the ground in a comedic way, expressing her disappointment. "Is that really the best you can do Togepi?"

"Pee, pee, pee!" Togepi continued to do her thing.

"Would you two stops playing around and help me get out of this locker?" Rime asked. "I'm late for my first class."

"I'm late for my first class too, but you don't see me complaining." She expressed. She thought once again, trying to come up with a quick back up plan after her first one failed. "just don't know what to do…" She slams her fist up against the locker and the locker opens.

It was a miracle.

"What…?" She asked. "I opened the locker?"

Rime didn't have much time. "Thank you so much, but I have to get to class." He kisses her on the cheek and runs off.

She realized that she was late for her class too and rushed to it. "I have to get to class too!" She went over to grab Togepi and started running in the direction towards her first-period class.

The teacher shut the door. He was wearing a green sweater vest, with a t-shirt that was visible underneath. The class was full of all the students in their desks. Some of the students had their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, enjoying company with the trainers and even wanting to learn some things alongside them. Except for two desks were empty, everyone was indeed there, but the question remained to be, who exactly where the last two desks for?

The balding teacher walks in front of his desk. "Time to begin roll call. When I say your name, please raise your hand." He clears his throat and the students all turn towards him.

"Wait!" Rime bursts into the classroom. He was out of breath from all the running that he was doing, making him completely tired. "I'm sorry, I'm late but I had-"

He was interrupted by Falia who too was also late for class and out of breath from the intense running that she had been doing. "I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into this kid who had locker problems and then my Togepi was useless. So, in conclusion, just a normal day in my life."

She turns around and sees that the boy she tried to hear out earlier was there. He did the same thing, and had the same reaction as her, causing them to move without thinking. "It's you!"

"You're in this class too?" Rime asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Quit!" The teacher demanded, scaring the students. "Go and sit in your desks! Both of you have detention every Saturday, for the next three weeks."

"Ye, sir." The two students said. They walked over to the back of the classroom and sat down in their respective seats. The seats felt normal, warm and familiar. Both had familiar beats, as well as a lot of similarities, one example was them making the exact movements in this situation.

Rime couldn't get Falia out of his mind. Rime smiled, looking at the girl. He was fascinated by her, despite not knowing that much about her. "Hey!" He said.

She heard his voice and smiled at him. "Hey!"

"I'm Rime."

"I'm Falia."

The two friends shake hands, symbolizing the start of a brand-new friendship and bond, starting off the start of a brand-new school year, which was sure to be eventful.


	6. Rime and Punishment

_**GAME FREAK.**_

_**NINTENDO.**_

_**CREATURES INC.**_

_**A HELLO12 ORIGINAL STORY…**_

Sunny, bright and with Pidgies, flying in the sky. A beautiful day in Vermillion City was a wonderful thing for the students at the Kanto Academy. Lounging outside and getting a whiff of the pleasant fresh air, meant the students could eat and just spend time together outside during lunch period.

Falia and Rime sat on the steps outside as they were eating their lunch. Rime was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, while Falia was eating herself a fine tuna sandwich. Both were enjoying the food that they were eating, but something was missing.

"Hmmm," Falia said. She chewed on her food, trying to see what exactly was missing with her sandwich, but she couldn't figure out what. "Hmm...hmm...hmm...hmm…"

"What's wrong sis?" Rime asked. Sis being a nicknamed they gave to each other.

Falia inspects her sandwich, wanting to see what was wrong with it. "I don't know...I can't exactly describe why this sandwich tastes like this, but it does." She went on to continue to eat the sandwich, hoping that it would quench her hunger.

"_I don't understand you sometimes…" _

Alarms sounded off. The students and faculty turned their attention to the television screen. When they looked at the school, they witnessed Professor Oak on the screen waving and holding his trusty old tablet in his right hand. "Good morning fellow Kanto High students, do I have an announcement for you."

Oak clears his throat and continued. "As some of you may know, the first week of school has been dubbed as Orientation Week." He explained. "Orientation Week is to help students get used to the essentials needs of a Pokemon trainer. That is why your classes have been tailored made to accompany said week." The camera quickly zooms out and a picture of a stadium appears on the side. "But at the end of the week, will begin a three-day event, known as the Battle Revolution Tournament."

"What a battle tournament?" A kid asked with his Emolga on his shoulder.

"Yes! A battle tournament!"

Students were thrilled at the mere mention of an up and coming battle tournament. People in the crowd cheered. Seeing the happy expressions on the student's faces, put a smile on the superintendent's face. He went on to explain more about the battle tournament. "This battle tournament will be held right here at the schools very own stadium, the Samuel Oak Battle Stadium."

"So, rest up trainers, we have a big week ahead of us."

The video screen turns off. Students started to speculate amongst one another. Some of them started coming up with strategies and Pokemon they were going to be used for the upcoming tournament.

Meanwhile, Rime and Falia were thrilled. The thought of entering a tournament made them super happy, both hoping they could show off their amazing Pokemon battle skills. They were so ready. "Rime! You know what this means?!"

"Of course, bro!"

Rime and Falia take out their sunglasses, Falia grabs her boombox and the two-start dancing to a song. Togepi and Venus looked at their trainers with despair, wanting this moment to be over with. "Pee, pee."

"Pidgey."

"OH. MY. GOD!" A boy said. He zoomed over towards Togepi and hugged the creature tightly. "I never want to let you go! You are just so adorable; I want to eat you up." He wouldn't let go. The hug got tighter and tighter.

Togepi's face was turning red and she could hardly breathe. "Toga!" In pain, Togepi cried, reaching for help from someone.

"TOGEPI!" Falia snatches Togepi away from the boy. "You're hurting my precious baby, you monster!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The boy apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt the precious baboo." He had spiky blond hair, tanned skin, and bright green eyes. He stood at the same height as the other two and was around the same age.

A yellow creature crawled up his body and onto his right shoulder. The creature in question was the generator Pokemon, Helioptile. Helioptile gave the duo a livid look and started barking at them.

Felix smiled and patted the electric type on the head. "Now, now, no need to get angry Helioptile."

"Heelie." Helioptile followed the wise advice of her trainer and apologizes.

"That's okay Helioptile. It's all good in the hood."

"Don't ever say that again, Falia."

The guys and their Pokemon laughed at Falia's expense, and she wasn't having it. "Not funny!" She pouted.

Later that day, the three of them were enjoying a stroll around the campus, talking with one another and getting to know each other. They discussed a variety of things, from their backstories to how they caught there Pokemon.

"So, Felix, are you excited for the Orientation tournament?" Rime asked.

"Of course, I am." He explained. "Me and Helioptile were thinking about getting some training in."

"Ooo! Training I like that." Falia responded. But there was something on Falia's mind that just occurred to her. "Wait...we can't! We're not even supposed to be here; we were supposed to have detention!" She explained. She grabs Rime by the hand, so the two of them can head to detention.

Rime slaps her hand. He wasn't going for that. "I'm not going to detention." He shrugged.

Falia was shocked. "You're not going to detention?! Why?"

"I want to have a battle with Felix here."

"Okay…" The girl shrugged she turned around and started walking. She turns to look at the boy one last time, thinking that it would be impolite not too. "But don't come crying to me, if the two of you get into trouble." She playfully giggles.

Deciding to be a rebel and not honor his commitment for detention, Rime and Felix snuck out to the Samuel Oak Battle Stadium. The stadium was large, almost as big as the school. There were some construction workers working on the stadium, most likely for the upcoming battle tournament.

Felix was a little nervous. Having a clean record and not wanting to get in trouble, Felix tensed up. "I don't think we should be here Rime…"

"Ugh, you sound just like Falia. It's not like we're going to get in trouble or anything." He explained to the boy. He looked up and saw that the stadium was being blocked off by a large fence. Which gave him an idea. "Come on, let's climb this fence!" The boy did just that and started climbing the fence.

Felix was a little hesitant at first but eventually started climbing up the fence too. The two of them jumped on the ground and were now in the stadium. Both boys were in awe of how amazing the stadium look.

"_I can't believe I'm going to be battling here in three days…" _

"We probably won't be battling here if we end up getting caught, Rime."

"Helie."

"Now come on Felix, let's have a battle."

"Fine."

Felix walks over to the right and Rime walks over to the left. Felix looks at Helioptile. He could tell that she wanted to battle today, but he didn't think that using her would be the best idea right now. "Sorry Helioptile, but I'm going to go with someone else." He grabs a Luxury Ball.

Helioptile understood and wasn't upset by it. "Tile, tile."

"Thanks for understanding! You're the best!"

"Heracross, I choose you!" The boy tossed the ball and the Bug-type Pokemon is released.

"Hera, hera!" Showing it's dominating personality, Heracross flexed his muscles.

"Heracross huh?" The boy was feeling a little dangerous today. He grabbed his Dusk Ball. What he was about to do was a little risky, but Rime was feeling like a rebel today. "Saber, come on out!" He said. A dark light emerges from the ball and an Absol is released.

"Sol!" Absol swayed her bangs to the side and glared at Heracross. The tension in the air was high between Heracross and Absol. Even though Rime was at submitted of a disadvantage here, he still wanted to take a shot anyway, by using his trusty partner.

Felix tenses up. This was the second time today that he's done something like that. "That's a…" The confident boy wasn't so confident anymore as he started shaking like a leaf on a tree. "That's a…"

"What's going on with you now?"

"That's a dark type Pokemon! Put it back in the ball, put it back in the ball, put it back in the ball!" He began sweating and hyperventilating.

Rime raised his right eyebrow up. "Bro, it's just an Absol."

"Soul."

"Saber's harmless."

"It may look harmless now, but dark type Pokemon are evil." He generalized.

"Man, are we going to battle or what?" Rime felt like his time was being wasted.

"I guess I can internalize my fear a tad bit but keep that thing away from me."

"Since you suggested the battle, you make the first move."

"Right." Felix nodded. The blonde hair boy gets into a comfortable battle position. "Heracross use Close Combat!" He commanded.

"Hera, ha, ha, hera!" Both of Heracross' fists glow white. He spreads his wings out and starts flying towards Absol, with his wings, letting out a strong buzzing sound. "Cross." Heracross squinted. He had full confidence that he was going to land the attack.

"Saber Shadow Claw."

She raises up her right paw and her claws grow larger. The claws become engulfed by a purple aura and she charges at Heracross with full force. "Soul."

Saber tries to scratch Heracross multiple times, but do the bug having the ability to fly, it continued dodging each strike. Heracross was fast, and it was hard for Saber to try and keep up with the strong movements.

Eventually, Heracross ends up slapping Saber in the face. Heracross rolls on the ground. It tries to get up but is paralyzed from the super effective attack. "Soul."

Sensing Saber struggling hurt Rime's heart. "Saber, I know you can do it. Please try and get up."

Hearing the battle cry of her trainer, Saber gets up. But for a quick moment, it was able to still able to feel the pain from the Close Combat, closing one eye for a brief second.

"Don't give up Saber."

"Soul, soul."

"Now Saber use Mean Look."

"Soul." Sabers eyes turn purple and stare directly at Heracross' eyes. Heracross eyes become purple and a purple aura surrounds the bug type Pokemon, confusing the young Felix.

Felix steps back for a bit. "Hey, what did you do to my Heracross?!"

"Nothing." His opponent chuckled. "I just used an attack that prevents him from running away."

Felix growls. "Of course, all dark Pokemon use dirty tricks, that's why I hate them!" Felix shivers up.

Meanwhile back in the school, Falia was walking down the hallway and holding Togepi in her hands. Holding Togepi in her hands, gave her a warm parent feeling. It brought her back to the days when her mother used to take care of her when she was a child. She really enjoyed it. The bell rang, so that means Falia's lunch period was now over with. But since it was Orientation week and they're not being many "actual" classes, school was now over with, so that meant that she had to head straight to detention.

The girl had something on her mind, and it was about her new friend. "Why does Rime have to be so difficult? Why can't he just serve his detention like a regular and normal person?"

"Pee, pee." Togepi didn't know.

"Togepi, me and Rime are supposed to be like shooting stars, taking on this school year together. But so far, it's been a mess." She commented. But after her star comment, something came up. "Hey Togepi...how do you feel about the name Lunar?"

"Toga?" She wanted to know why.

"Well after thinking about it and trying to come up with a nickname for you...I just feel like the name Lunar fits you. You are being a fairy type and all. How do you feel about it?"

"Toga, toga!" Togepi liked the name.

"Sweet, I'm going to start calling you Lunar now." The girl cuddles Lunar and Lunar smiles.

She walked into the half-filled classroom but was automatically caught by the teacher who gave her and her friend detention. He inspected her, feeling like something wasn't quite right. The teacher's name was Mr. Langstrom, and he was known as one of the strictest teachers at the school.

The girl got scared, almost peeing her pants. "Hey, Mr. Langstorm. How are you doing?"

"Where is he?" He ignored her.

"Oh great, so you're doing fantastic huh?"

"Don't play games, Falia...where is Rime at?!"

"Rime is um…." She caves it, not liking the pressuring feeling. "He went to have a battle with Felix over at the stadium."

This ticked a nerve with the teacher instead of saying anything, he just stormed off, trying to find the boy. Feeling like she made a mistake by confessing, she went to go following him. "I'm sorry Rime!"

Two construction workers see Rime and Felix on the battlefield. They didn't like this at all and went over to confront them. "Hey, the battlefield is off limits!" The construction workers start running to the boys.

"Oh shit!" Rime said. Rime and Felix both recall their Pokemon and start running away, hoping that they wouldn't get caught but eventually they are stopped by Mr. Langstorm who glares at the two young ones with a death scare, and blocking them from going anywhere further.

"Oh no." The boy surrendered, swallowing his spit.

A disappointed Falia with a sad look on her face walked in front of Mr. Langstorm. "I'm so sorry, bro." She apologized.

Rime didn't think that this day was going to come, but it didn't surprise him one bit. The group went back to Mr. Langstorm's classroom, each of the trio sitting in their own respective desks. The teacher paced back and forth, agitated with his student's behavior.

"I'm applied! No, I'm mortified, No, I'm frustrated ..."

"You do know that you said the same thing three times?" Felix pointed out.

"Shut up Mr. Summers!" The teacher shouted. He walked over to his desk and sits down in his chair. Purrlion jumps on the teacher's lap and the teacher starts scratching the dark type Pokemon fur. Purrloin was Mr. Langstorm's trusty partner Pokemon and Pokemon that he's had ever since he was a little kid. It was given to him by his dad before he died, as a birthday gift. "Now, what should I do...should I ban all three of you from participating in the battle tournament on Friday."

"NO!" The three protested.

"Calm down...I won't."

"Phew."

"But, all three of you are in serious trouble."

Rime felt guilty about his behavior in the whole entire situation. He got up out of his desk and bowed showing a sign of respect. "I'm so sorry Mr. Langstrom. I didn't mean to skip detention! Well, I did mean too, but I was just really pumped hearing about the tournament that I wanted to have a good ol' fashion Pokemon battle." He apologized.

Mr. Langstorm tried his best to not be strict and listen to his well thought about an apology. He didn't want to say anything, because he didn't think he was done with it.

"So please, no matter two you decided, don't take out on Falia and Felix. I'm the one responsible for the whole entire thing."

"You don't have to do this, Rime." Falia protested.

"No Falia, I have too. I made a terrible decision and got my friends involved, which is something I shouldn't have done."

Mr. Langstorm claps his hands, proud of Rime's speech. "Bravo, bravo!" He cheered. "That was what I wanted this entire time, honesty Rime!"

"So, does that mean the three of us, get to compete in the tournament?" Felix asked. Felix gave Purrloin the side eye, his fear of dark type Pokemon, striking once again.

"Yes."

"Yay!" The trio cheered.

"But…" The teacher started. He goes to grab three buckets full of water and soap with sponges floating in each of the buckets. "Before you three do anything, I need you to scrub this entire classroom before Friday, or else you won't be allowed to participate in the tournament."

The students sighed, but they knew that it was the right thing to do. They each went to grab a bucket and started going to work. But Felix wasn't too thrilled to be doing labor for his teacher, resting this fact and finding it a little annoying. "Thanks, Rime." He said with a passive aggressive tone in his voice.

"Thanks, Falia."

"But, I'm still mad at you for getting me in this mess."

"I know, I know, I'm ready for all the insults you have to throw at me, just make sure there light and fun-filled," Rime said.

Falia rolled her eyes. "Shut up!" Falia pats him on the back and the two share a quick laugh.

On a quiet and late Thursday Night, all types of vehicles parked outside of a large arena, located on the campus of the school. People were trying to their best to get into the stadium as the seats were starting to fill up with people and Pokemon of all different sizes, shapes, colors, and ages.

Everyone looked down at the stadium was filled with students. A large flat screen television was counting down to midnight, which was going to be the start of the tournament, that had recently been announced.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The clock counts down to midnight, which meant that it was time for the tournament to begin. A curly haired brown-skinned man who was dressed up in a white button-up shirt walks on a stage with a microphone in his hand. "Attention people and Pokemon of all ages, it is time to start the Kanto High Orientation Battle Tournament!"

The crowd cheers! All the students had smiles on their faces, they were ready for the tournament to finally begin. It's been a long time coming, but they were glad that it was finally happening.


	7. Entrance Exam 809

**Previous: **_Rime and Punishment_

**Next: **Keifer VS. Alexus: Follow Your Heart

**Arc:** Battle Revolution Tournament Arc

**Saga:** Orientation saga

**Synopsis:** _TBA._

_**GAME FREAK.**_

_**NINTENDO.**_

_**CREATURES INC.**_

_**A HELLO12 ORIGINAL STORY…**_

"I'm so nervous, Rime!" Falia expressed, looking at her friend. She had thoughts of her Pokemon losing battles to many of the Pokemon that are here. It scared her to death, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Nervous, why are you nervous Falia?" He asked, worried about his friend.

"Well, I really don't think I'm that good enough of a battle. I haven't won many battles." She confessed something that was hard for her to do.

Rime smiled and grabbed her hands. He looked into her eyes, hoping that he can level with her on a personal reason. "You shouldn't talk like that, Falia! You are a smart, talented and awesome young woman. You can do anything you put your mind too.

Falia blushed. "Thank you, Rime! That was something that I needed…"

The fireworks go off, displaying various colors and shapes of Pokemon. The students, as well as the spectators, were waiting for Principal Duvall Wilcox, to give them the basis of the tournament. He had a smile on his face. Seeing all the trainers pumped, filled his heart with joy.

Waiting with intense anticipation; the gray-haired man tapped on the microphone first, to see if it was working before using it. "Attention everyone!" He said. He got the full attention of all the students who were talking amongst themselves. "As I just recently announced, the Orientation Battle Tournament has begun." He stared.

He begins walking back and forth on stage, needing some type of movement to help keep him focused. "Our tournament will begin with a preliminary round." As he started talking, the television screen turned to a Pokeball. "The preliminary round will have all 809 of taking a test to see if you qualify for the Top 16."

The majority of people ground, from students to audience members. "A test? I thought this was going to be a battle tournament only!" A boy commented. He was wearing rugged Blue jeans, had emerald green eyes and was wearing a red cap. Resting on his right shoulder was an Eevee. His girlfriend was standing next to him. His name was Keifer and her name was Alexus.

Various students voiced their opinions:

"Boo!"

"I didn't sign up for this!"

"I'm leaving!"

"This suck!"

"I've been lied too!"

"This is worse than the Fyre Festival!"

Principal Duval clears his throat. He could sense the anonymity in the air with the students. "Now, now...I know most of you were expecting a full-on battle tournament, and well was going to get to that. But the idea of the entrance exam is to test and see what all of you know about Pokemon, but only 16 people with the highest scores will make it to said round." He explained to the students hoping that they would get a good understanding of what was going on.

"Boo this suck!" A guy said to himself. He was wearing a leather jacket with an emo style to match it.

"Shut up Jason!" A girl with blue hair and purple highlights replied, slapping Jason on the back.

"Ouch Allie. Why did you do that?"

"Because you're being a doofus Jason." She replied. She closed her eyes and turned to the side.

A skinny boy couldn't help but laugh at the interaction between the two of them. The two people he was laughing at, clearly knew him because they got up in the skinny boy's face and glared at him. "Shut up Shane!"

"Okay!" The frightened boy replied.

Hearing the crowd not listening to him and arguing amongst one another, wasn't something that the principal had in mind when he announced the tournament. So, he had to think of something quick in order to shut them up.

"This is bogus, we're out of here." Alexus grabbed her boyfriend's hand and she along with some of the other students started to walk, protesting because they felt like they were being lied too.

"You need to think of something quick, you're losing them." A lady whispered into his ear. She had blonde hair that was tied up into a bun and was dressed up in a stereotypical secretary way.

"Thank you, Crabapple, but I'm trying my best." He replied to her.

Duval knew he had to do damage control. "Well, if you don't take this test...or participate in this tournament, then that means that you will be expelled from the school!"

This shut the students up, and they started walking back to where they were originally standing.

"I mean, what's so wrong with taking a test?" Felix asked, not wanting to get expelled.

"Yeah, taking a test is a good thing." A toned built boy chuckled, feeling uneasy. He had short brown hair and was around the same height as Felix. His name was Alex and was a good friend to Felix.

Duval grabs a whistle. "Now...it's test time!" He blows his whistle and the stadium starts to shake. Multiple ovals appear from out of nowhere, scaring some of the students as desks with a computer and electronic pen appear. "Now everyone takes your seats."

Students start walking over to the desk and begin sitting down. Some of them start grabbing the pens. All 809 of the students sat in their respective desks and grabbed their pens. This was the signal that the principal needed to get the students to get going. "Now, if you want to log in, I need all of you to use your fingerprint. You can choose any finger you want."

The students did what he was told, and the computer greeted them with a welcome message that said their name. "Now, that you're all logged in, you may now begin your test." The principal begins walking back and forth once again. He snaps his fingers and the time of 1:00 begins.

"You only have one hour to complete the test. Remember only 16 people with the highest test scores may make it to the next round." He said. "Ready...set...go!" He breathes into his whistle once more.

The students start going in on their tests. "What is the evolution method for Wurmple to evolve into Cascoon or Silcoon?" A fair skin dark haired girl asked. She tried to think of the answer to that question. _Come on Claire, I know you know this. _ A light bulb appeared over her head when she finally realized the answer. "It's the personality value!" She jolts the answer down.

Alex cracks his knuckles. "This is going to be easy…" He reads the test and sees the question on his test. "What is the evolution method for Wurmple to evolve into Cascoon or Silcoon?" He asked.

The question stumped him. "How am I supposed to know that?"

Alex tries to look over at Claire's answers, but Claire quickly blocks him from looking.

"I guess, I'm just going to have to do this on my own."

Falia was breathing through these questions with ease, knowing the exact answer to every question. She was answering questions.

"_What is the reason as to why Mega Evolution exist?"_

"_How many evolutions do Eevee have?"_

"_Who discovered the apricorn Pokeballs?"_

"Man, this test is so easy," Falia said. She started answering every question she came across.

Meanwhile, Rime was having a difficult time with the test. He was still stuck on the very first question:

"What is the evolution method for Wurmple to evolve into Cascoon or Silcoon?"

Rime was trying his best to figure out what the answer to that question was, but he just wasn't having the best of luck. "Come on...you know this Rime…" He said to himself. He slammed his head on his desk, hoping that it would help, but it didn't.

A girl who was wearing a long fire red coat with black stripes tried her best to fill out answers on her test. "I can do this in my sleep." She answered all the questions and pressed submitted.

"_Are you sure your done Scarlet Noir?"_

"Yes, I am." She pressed the finished button. She got comfortable on her desk. She puts her arms behind her head and her feet on her desk. She was one of the first to be finished with their test.

"Finished!" Falia said. She pressed the done button.

"Done." An olive-skinned boy pressed the finished button. His name was Aiden Aspen and one of the many students at the school.

More and more students started finishing up their tests. The time on the clock was starting to wind down, with it now saying "6" minutes. Time was indeed flying by, so some of the students started filling in random answers so they could make sure that they would finish up the test on time.

Rime froze up. He didn't think he could do it. He hadn't answered any of the questions on the test, and time was starting to go down. This wasn't like him. He didn't know what he was going to do, so he decided to do something he never thought he would do.

He gave up.

Rime presses the finish button.

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

Rime thought about it for a quick second. But decided his faith. He took in a deep breath and pressed the finish button. He knew that what he had done was stupid, but he had to go through it anyway, for sake of not making himself look stupid.

"_5!"_

"_4!_

"_3!"_

"_2!"_

"_1"_

_**Finished.**_

The fireworks go off and the crowd cheered yet again. "Alright, alright, alright." Principal Wilcox said, getting back on stage. "All 809 of you, have finished your tests. As we finish grading your tests, we hope that each one of you will use the rest of the night, to get some rest and relaxation. We will have the live results broadcast tomorrow morning." He explained.

The fireworks go off yet again, and the lights all go off, signaling the end of the first round of the tournament. It was time for the students and spectators to get a good night rest.

People started walking out of the stadium. The stars were wide awake, bright and glistening with a white glow. It was a little chilly, but not too much. It was just perfect.

Rime had a lot on his mind and Falia realized that something was going on with her friend. She turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing buddy?"

"I'm doing fine." Rime lied. "I'm just anxious about the results for tomorrow."

"Me too!" Falia was pumped up! "I know I got every question on the test correct."

Rime chuckled. "You're quite confident, are you?"

"I sure am! I get it from my father!"

Rime and Falia laugh it off.

A lanky boy with an athletic built and vibrant messy blonde hair was walking with his friend who had a dark tan and long dark brown curly hair. They were chatting, laughing and having a good time. But all that changed when out of nowhere a boy with a mild tan scream.

"AHH!" The two boys screamed and shivered.

"Haha!" The boy said. "Palmer, Edwin, you two are easy to scare."

"Michael, I told you, I'm easy to frighten," Edwin said.

"Why would you do that?" Palmer held his hand to his heart. The beat of his heart accelerating fast.

"You know, I like a good scare." Michael slaps the two boys on the butt and trio of friends start moving along, going to go and get some rest before tomorrow's big tournament.

Claire and a girl with auburn colored hair with red tips walked out of the stadium. Claire was shaking and a little nervous too. Her friend tried to calm Claire down, but she couldn't because it was just too much. "I can't breathe Alexia." She warned her friend.

"I know, I know." The two girls sit down on a bench nearby. Alexia rubs Claire's back, trying to help calm her down. "But it took a lot of courage for you to get up there and try to step on stage!"

"But...But...I...I... I don't think I can do it, Alexia. It was so hard getting up there and standing there in front of a large group of people. I hated it!"

"Come here." Alexia hugs her friend Claire.

A raven-haired girl and her posse of friends walked up to Claire and Alexia. She had a strong demeanor about her, towering about the two girls. "Well...well...well...If it isn't dumb and dumber."

"What do you want Cassandra?" Alexia asked, ready to stand up for her friend. Alexia rolls up her sleeves, showing how serious she was about the situation. "Leave us alone."

"Leave us alone! You sound like a little brat."

Claire didn't want to look at Cassandra. She looked over to the side, not wanting to make any eye contact with her. She instead put her hoodie overhead hoping that it would make her invisible.

Cassandra looks at Claire. Her and her friends start laughing at her. "Wow, I didn't think you can get even uglier Claire. I had no idea it was possible." The three girls point their fingers at her and laugh.

But Alexia growls and glares. "Leave her alone or else!"

"Or else what?" Cassandra asked. "What are you going to do about it?" Cassandra gets up in Alexia's face and the two have a stare off.

But Claire didn't want to be involved with conflict. She grabs her friend by the arm and pulls her to the side. "We have to get going, Alexia."

Alexia growls. "No Claire. I'm not going to let people walk over people who can't defend themselves. I'm going to get stronger...no matter what it takes!" She screamed. She really meant it. But Claire wasn't lying, she didn't want to be involved in this conflict, so she dragged her to the side. But Alexia kept staring at Cassandra, who had a smug look on her face.

The night was starting to dwell down. But Rime couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed at home, causing Venus to wake up. "Brr...brr."

Rime gets out of his bed and walks over towards his window. He looks at the moonlight, something that he always does when he has a lot on his mind. Rime looks down and he starts crying. "Venus...go back to sleep!"

"Brr...brr…" Venus refused to go back to sleep.

"I don't want you seeing me like this!" Rime tries to wipe away one of his tears, but it wasn't working. The tears kept flooding and flooding. One of the tears ends up dropping on Venus.

Feeling the emotional support of her trainer. Venus body starts to glow blue. Rime looked at the shine of the light and watched as Venus started morphing. He recognized what the light away. "You're evolving…"

He was right. Venus finished evolved and the light disappeared. Venus was now Pidgeotto, which meant that flying type was a lot stronger and faster. "Otto!" Pidgetto spreads out its wings.

Rime smiles and hugs his friend. "Look Pidgeotto a lot is going on right now, but I'm not sure if I want to talk about it."

"Otto." Pidgeotto respected that and the two stood there for the rest of the night.

Flying-type Pokemon chirped as the crack of dawn rose. The skies were a little orange and the weather was a little warm. Everyone who was everyone in Kanto was awaiting the results to see who was going to make it to the knockout round of the Battle Revolution tournament.

Thank Arceus for the variety of electronic devices.

A video popped up on the screens of the people in Kanto with Principal Wilcox and Crabapple on screen with a flat screen television behind them. Wilcox clears his throat. "Good morning Kanto! I hope all of you are having a great day." He started.

"_Now, now, enough with the small talk. I know why most of you are here this early, and that is because you want to see some results. Well, guess what, I have them and I know all of you are going to be ready!" He said._

_He turns around to look at the screen. "The first battle will be…_Falia VS. Felix." He said, the screen changed and reflected this by showing two pictures of them.

Rime and Falia where at Rime's house. The two high five each other with Rime being happy that Falia made it to the next round. "I made it!" She hugs her friend who couldn't help but, just smile.

Felix was at Sawsbucks and watching the announcement from his phone. He had his headphones in his ear as he takes a sip of his coffee. "She's going down!"

"The second battle will be Shane VS. Allie._**" **_The screen changes to reflect this, by showing pictures of them on the screen.

Shane was in his room. His room had many pictures of Allie in his room and that warmed his heart up, causing his eyes to turn into hearts and his heart starts beating fast. "I get to battle against my queen!"

Allie was in her room and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I'm up against him!" She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

"Third round will be Keifer VS. Alexus."

Keifer and Alexus were sitting at a picnic table, as they were watching from their tablets. The two of them were in shock as they couldn't believe what was happening. Both having one headphone in their ear.

"Alex VS. Jason is the fourth round."

Alex and Jason exchanged glances in the hallway. "No matter what happens, let's agree to have a good battle," Alex said, holding his hand out.

Jason shakes Alex's hand showing a sign of respect. "Let's do this!"

"The fifth round will be Scarlet VS. Claire."

Scarlet and Claire were both in the school library. She turns around and glares at Claire, which scares her.

"Seventh-round will be Cassandra and Alexia."

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders as her lackies clap in the lounge of the school.

Alexia was glad she was having a battle against Cassandra. Alexia bends down and takes out a bag of candy. The bag of candy says, "Rare Candy". She was hoping that the candy was going to help her win the tournament and she smiled.

"Sixth-round will be Michael VS. Palmer!"

Michael and Palmer high five each other, as they were playing Super Smash Bros at Palmer's house.

"And the last battle will be between Edwin VS. Aiden!"

Edwin was happy that cons he made it to the next round and started cheering with his friends Michael and Palmer. He throws the joycon's on the ground and spins around in a circle.

Aiden was in the bathroom watching the announcement from his Nintendo Switch.

"And that is the top 16." He said. Pictures pop up of the people who made it to the top 16. "Battles will begin later this afternoon, so make sure you train and ready for battle. Everyone, go and catch Pokemon!" He finished with the live stream cutting off.

Rime looks down and Falia looks at him. "I'm so sorry, that you didn't make it to the Top 16."

"Don't worry about Falia," Rime said. "I'm doing great!" He lied. Things weren't fine, even though he knew that he was going to make it to the next round. He turned to the window as a single tear shed.


	8. Keifer VS Alexus: Follow Your Heart

_**GAME FREAK.**_

_**NINTENDO.**_

_**CREATURES INC.**_

_**A HELLO12 ORIGINAL STORY…**_

Claire was starting to get ready for the tournament, by doing some intense training with her Pokemon. She was at the Vermillion City Park, running with her team. Luckily, the park was empty. There was nothing too special about the park, it was your pretty average park that you could find anywhere. "Let's keep going, team!" She said. Her team consisted of Pumpkaboo, Dewott, Floette, Mimikyu, Klefki, and Misdreavus.

"Pump!"

"Wott!"

"Kelf!"

"Mimi!"

"Ette!"

"Dreavus!"

Claire was starting to get tired and she stopped. Her Pokemon follow what they're trainer was doing and circled around her. Claire bends down to get on the same eye level as her team. "Everyone we have to win tomorrow no matter what!"

"Pump, boo, boo!"

"Wott, dee!"

"Kelf, elf, elf!"

"Mimi!"

"Ette!"

"Dreavus, vus!"

Claire stops as she had few things on her mind. She looked up the morning sky, and pondered about what she was going to do at the tournament, because of her stagefright. _But how am I going to battle on stage, when I can hardly talk in front of a crowd of people?_

Alexia was in her bedroom at home, looking at her Salamance and holding a bag filled with Rare Candies in her hand. Rare Candies were illegal in the world, due to them enchanting the skillsets of a Pokemon, which wasn't encouraged. "Salamanca, I want to become stronger!"

"Salamance?" Salamance was a little confused.

Alexia gets up. "I used to be weak, and let people walk all over me, but not anymore." Her eyes begin glowing red. She grabs a piece of candy and gives it to Salamance.

Salamance chews on the candy and a green light appear over Salamance, increasing its strength. Alexia glared at Salamance and was happy that her Pokemon was indeed getting stronger.

The afternoon arrived, flying by like a Pidgey in the morning. Spectators and students participating in the tournament began filling up the empty seats of the stadium. Meanwhile, at the top of the stadium, Principal Wilcox along with his secretary were sitting in the press box, acting as the announcer of the tournament. "Good afternoon Kanto, and welcome to the knockout round of the Battle Revolution Battle Orientation Tournament!"

"Sir, that's quite a mouth fool." Crabapple pointed out.

Wilcox sweatdropped. "Let's just call it the Battle Revolution Tournament Exam." He corrected, retconning the name of the tournament. He cleared his voice, changing the subject. "Today we will have eight fierce battles, being held right here in Vermillion City, that will all be broadcasted live."

"We hope all of you will enjoy each and every battle, as these students will take everything, they learned during orientation week and put it into good use," Crabapple said.

The crowd roared with excitement.

"Now let's stop the taking and get to the battling!" Wilcox snapped his fingers, signaling the screen to change. The screen changes to two pictures. One of the pictures of Felix coded in red and the other was coded in blue with a picture of Falia.

Reflecting the picture change, both Falia and Felix walk onto the stadium on opposing sides. They both waved, as the crowd was happy to see them.

"Our first battle will be between Felix and Rime," Wilcox said. "Both are exceptional students, with a large variety of skills."

"We may be friends, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Felix nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Falia responded.

Standing in the center of the battlefield was the referee. He was even wearing a black and white referee outfit to match and holding a red and blue flag, that would help him signal the battle. "This will be a one on one match with no substations aloud. It has been decided based on the scores of your test that Felix will go first." He explained. The man makes a cross with the flags. "Battle begin!"

Felix thought about every single one of his opponents Pokemon. He had a pretty good feeling on who she was going to use for this round and decided to make a selection based on his theory. "I know I'm going to win this." He grabs a Pokeball and looks at it for a quick second before tossing it.

"Gliscor, gli, gli." Gliscor flies around in a circle, showing off as it usually does, craving the attention of the crowd.

"Gliscor!" An irritated Felix shouted. "Stop, showing off and come back on the ground."

Gliscor realized that he was going a little bit too far and sweatdropped. Gliscor flies back over down in front of Felix.

_Hmm...so he chose Gliscor? He must've thought that I was going to start out with Solar first. If that's the case…_She grabs a Pokeball, thinking that she was making the right decision. "I'm going to have to use you then…" She tosses the Pokeball and a Pokemon comes out.

"Corviknight!" Corviknight screeches with her wings spread out.

Allie was sitting in the stadium, with her girls Claire and Alexia. Each of them was ready to see some battles go on. They had been waiting to watch the battles all day, with most of them ready to participate in them. "This is going to be great!" Alexia predicted.

"Can't wait to see who is going to win," Claire said.

"Obviously, Falia," Shane said. Shane was holding a bag of peanuts and popcorn in his hands. Shane was with Keifer, Alexus and Aiden, each one of them sitting in the free available seats next to Allie and her gang.

"Ugh!" Allie rolled her eyes, feeling the sense of an annoying person in her presence. "What are you doing here Shane?"

"I'm here to win your heart, my lady." Shane grabs Allie's hand and kisses it.

Allie quickly moves her hand away and shivers and disgust. "Ewww! I have germs!"

"Germs of your future husband!" Shane winked.

"Shh!" Aiden said. "I'm trying to watch the battle!"

_What? She used Corviknight and not Larvesta? Oh shit, I made a terrible mistake…_" Oh well, I work best under pressure." He said. "Gliscor use X-Scissor!"

Gliscor's claws glow light blue. Gliscor glides in the air, flying towards Corviknight and locking his eyes on her making sure that she wouldn't get away. "Gli, gli, gli."

"And Gliscor starts off with one of the most powerful bug type attacks!" Wilcox said, watching the battle.

Crabapple was a little cautious about Felix's choice sure of attack. "But are we sure it's going to land?" Crabapple asked. "Flying-type attacks are resistance on steel types." She had a ton of knowledge on how Pokemon attacks worked, due to her having a Ph.D. in Pokemon battles.

Corviknight watches Gliscor back, and quickly dives high into the sky. "Knight!" She chirped.

"Corviknight use Sky Attack!"

"Knight!" Corviknight's body turns light blue, surrounding herself in a lovely blue aura. Now cloaked in an aura, Corviknight dives down and slams into Gliscor.

Wilcox gets out of his seat and holds on to his microphone. The battle was getting good, and he was enjoying every second of it. "And it looks like Gliscor's down!"

"Don't be so sure, sir. We don't know for sure if Gliscor is down for the count." Crabapple responded.

"Crabapple, I know my stuff and am never wrong!"

Gliscor drops down. But Corviknight's attack, wasn't enough to knock Gligar down, getting back up in an instant. "Gliscor, gli, gli."

Crabapple wanted an explanation as she was right, and he was wrong. "What was that about you saying that your always right and never wrong?"

"Shh...let's focus on the battle!"

"That's the spirit Gliscor! We can't let Falia know our weaknesses." Felix said. Felix bit his lip and looked at his opponent. He tried studying Corviknight, wanting to get a good sense on the Pokemon's abilities. _How am I going to beat Corviknight's incredible speed?_

_He's distracted, good. _"Corviknight, use Steel Wing!" She ordered, taking advantage of this opportunity.

"Corv." Using the magnetic energy inside of her body, Corviknight's wings turn gray. Corviknight soars at Gliscor and starts slapping Gliscor in the face, multiple times. Corviknight does one final strike and sends Gliscor flying back to the wall.

"Sor." Gliscor's eyes turn into swirls, and we all knew what that meant.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, victory goes to Corviknight! Which means that the winner of this match is Falia!" The ref raises the green flag, and the screen changes to demonstrate that Falia was the winner of the match.

"Yes, she did it!" Rime smiled, happy for his friends and watching from the sidelines.

The crowd was ecstatic. Especially Shane who did a victory dance, reminiscent of the type of dances you would find on Fortnite. "Haha, I was right, I was right, I was right, right, right!" Shane stood on top of his seat and stuck his tongue out.

"Uh...Shane?" Michael asked, turning around at the embarrassing scene. The people in the crowd started laughing at Shane, but Michael didn't because he had too much respect.

"Yes, Shane?"

"Shouldn't both you and Allie be getting ready for your battle, the two of you are up next?"

"Oh snap!" Allie and Shane realized, looking at each other. They get up and rush to the battlefield.

With glee on her face, Falia ran up to Corviknight and started hugging her. "We did it! We did it!"

"Knight, knight."

"Take that Felix!" She sticks her tongue out at him.

Felix sighed. "You did a good job, Gliscor." Felix rubs Gliscor's head, but Gliscor was disappointed that he lost. Felix realized this and tries to cheer his poor friend up. "We'll get em' next time, partner." He returns Gliscor back to his ball.

Falia went backstage, on her way back to her seat. But she was stopped by Rime, who was keeping a close eye on her battle back there. "You did good, I was impressed," Rime said.

"Thank you!" She scratches the back of her head, feeling a little bit critical of her performance. "Though I think I could've ended the battle sooner if I used Feather Dance."

"Nah, you did great. You did exactly what I would've done if I was out there." He said.

Rime and Falia high five each other. But Rime noticed that her friend was a little off. "It's everything okay, Rime?"

"What?" He stuttering. "Everything is fine."

"No, it's not. You only stutter when your lying."

"We should get going." He wanted to avoid this conversation at all cost. "Hahaha…" He grabs her and drags her away.

The crowd was shouting, up out of their seats and their arms up in the air, ready for the next match to begin. It had seemed like the crowd had gotten larger since the last match, and it did a little bit. Thanks to the tournament being broadcast live, it encouraged people to come to Vermillion City, to see the tournament in person.

_"Our second match is going to be Shane VS. Allie. Both trainers harness skills that can be very unpredictable." _

Both Shane and Allie were already on the battlefield and on different sides. Shane winks his right eye and blows a kiss at her, but she rejects the kiss. "Eww, Shane!"

"Sorry, Cinnabon. But my love for you is strong."

"Gross." She made a weird looking face as a response to that.

"Enough talking! Let's get this party started!" Allie grabs her Pokeball. "Gardevoir, shine!"

She tosses the Pokeball into the air, in an elegant fashion. The ball spins around, resembling that of a ballerina. The ball opens up in a circular fashion and Gardevoir comes out and spins like a ballerina. Allie was proud of her Pokemon's elegant performance. "Good job, Gardevoir!"

"Veior."

_Gardevoir eh?! _Shane tossed his Pokeball in an aggressive matter and his Aipom came out.

"Ey, ey!" Aipom does a few head spins.

The ref was tired of the bantering between the two of them to end and just wanted the battle to start. "It has been decided that Allie will make the first move, battle begin!" The ref makes a cross with his hands.

"Gardevoir use Attract." Allie winked her right eye and even blew a kiss.

"Voir." Gardevoir winks, sending out a flurry of tiny pink hearts.

The psychic type Pokemon's hearts, circle around Aipom, with Aipom watching the hearts surround him. Aipom was confused, not knowing what to do next and waiting for his trainer to do something. But when he looked back all he saw was his trainer going goo-goo eyed at Allie, making Aipom facepalm. "Ey, ey?"

The hearts crash into Aipom's body, hypnotizing him and making him fall in love with Gardevoir. Aipom's eyes formed into hearts. Aipom was now dizzy.

"Uh-oh!" Wilcox grabbed his microphone. "Looks like Aipom is in as much love as his trainer. Funny how similar Pokemon can be with their trainers, showing the true power of friendship." Wilcox started crying.

Crabapple sideyed him. "Do you need a napkin?" She grabs a few cleanexs for him.

"Yes." Wilcox wipes away his tears and blows his nose.

Jason was sitting over in a dislocated corner of the area, sitting by himself and analyzing the battle that had been taking place. He sweat-dropped at Shane and his antics. "Is this doofus not going to do anything?"

"Man, this sucks for Shane," Palmer said.

Edwin got heated up, finding Shane's actions to be audacious. "Come on Shane, get your head in the game!"

_I'm going to win this. _Allie was super confident with abilities which gave her an edge on the battle. "Gardevoir, use Psycho Cut!"

"Vor." Gardevoir pupils glow blue. Using her psychic energy, Gardevoir creates a knife made from light. Gardevoir dashes at Aipom and cuts him with a knife.

"Pom!" Aipom felt pain from the attack and was knocked out, losing all of its available energy that it had left, falling to the ground and loosening the battle.

"Aipom is unable to battle, victory goes to Gardevoir." The ref raises up the green flag for Allie, as the screen changes to reflect Allie's win!

"I knew I would win because I'm the best!" Allie throws her arm up into the air.

Shane couldn't keep his eyes off of Allie. "I don't care that I lost because I got to battle against my future wife!" He spins around in a circle and starts singing.

The crowd was dumbfounded, finding that match to be anti-climactic, including the commentators. "Uh...that was a battle that happened?" Wilcox asked.

Everyone was trying to recover from the weird match that had just happened. Somewhere even trying to forget it. But enough about that, because the next round was Keifer vs. Alexus. This was a match that everyone had been waiting for, boyfriend vs. girlfriend, lover vs. lover, it truly was going to be one of the matches of the ages.

As everyone was waiting for Keifer and Alexus to come onto the battlefield. Both of them were walking down the hallway inside the stadium, waiting to be separated. But before they were going to part their goodbyes, Keifer looks into Alexus' eyes and she does the same. "No matter what babe, let's give this match all we got."

"I will," Alexus responded. The two share a quick kiss before splitting up and going their different ways.

Keifer and Alexus both walk onto the stadium, with all their eyes being put on them. _I'm going to give it my all Alexus, and I hope you do the same. _Keifer grabs his Pokeball, he knew exactly who he was going to be using during this match.

_I hope you know Keifer, that I don't plan on giving up! I'm going to win this no matter what, and I have a sound sleeper strategy to prove it. _Alexus grabs her Pokeball and nods at Keifer who nods back at her.

The crowd goes wild, including Principal Wilcox. "A battle between loves. As any other rose will smell just as sweet! This battle is sure to be exciting, isn't that right Crabapple?" He asked.

"Yes, indeed Wilcox. This sure is going to be one of the most interesting matches today."

"Butterfree!"

"Gengar!"

"I choose you!"

Both were in sync, the same things and even moving alike. They both tossed their Pokeballs after letting out their cries, and both of their partner Pokemon were released: Keifer's Gengar and Alexus' Butterfree.

"It has been decided that Keifer will make the first move, battle begin!" The ref makes a cross with his hands.

Keifer snapped his fingers and raised his arm out in front of him. "Gengar use Shadow Ball!"

"Gengar!" Gengar brings his hands to close together and makes a ball from his shadows.

"Looks like Gengar is starting off with Shadow Ball." Wilcox pointed out. "Just how will Allie counter Gengar's attack?"

Alexus smirks. "Butterfree dodge it!"

"Free!" Butterfree spins around the ball made from shadows, avoiding it. "Butter!"

Keifer was feeling intense pressure. He wanted the attack to land. "Use it again!"

Gengar creates another ball made from shadows and launches it in the same direction as Butterfree. But Butterfree was just too fast, and instantly dodged the attack, thanks to its wings. Butterfree gets up in Gengar's face.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder."

Butterfree flaps her wings and pushes out a strong green gust. "Free, free."

Some of the dust gets up in Gengar's noise, making him sneeze at first. But later, Gengar gets a little dizzy and falls asleep, crashing on the ground. "Gar, gar." Gengar snored loudly, even drooling a little bit.

"Looks like Gengar has taken a rest," Crabapple said.

Keifer bits the bottom of his lip, feeling blindsided. _What am I supposed to do, if Gengar is asleep?_

"Ugh, this is lame." Scarlet shrugging her shoulders. She was trying to get comfortable in her seat, but she just couldn't.

Shane was a little worried for his friend Keifer. "How is Keifer going to fight back? Gengar doesn't have any moves like Rest or Sleep Talk." He hoped his friend would do well. _Please, Keifer, I know you can do this._

Alexus winks her right eye. "Now finish him with Sleep Talk."

"Butterfree." Butterfree eyes glow red. A purple light comes out of Gengar's head, representing his dreams. Butterfree opens her mouth and swallows Gengar's dream, eating it, but doing a lot of damage to Gengar.

Gengar's had no energy left and his eyes turned into Xs, confirming that fact.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Victory goes to Butterfree."

The crowd thoroughly enjoyed that battle. People were getting out of their seats to clap endlessly. Both Keifer and Alexus were grateful for the applause that they were getting.

"You did a good job, Gengar."

"Gen!"

The boy returns Gengar back to his Pokeball.

Alexus rubs Butterfree on the head, as a way of congratulating it. She then returned Butterfree back into her ball. She puts the Pokeball away and Keifer and Alexus hug each-other, with the crowd finding it a sweet moment.

Wilcox started crying once more. "Isn't love so sweet?"

Claire was a little late, getting back to the stadium, due to her doing some last-minute training. Her battle was coming up, but she didn't know if she was going to be up for it. There was almost no one outside, due to most of the town being at the battle tournament.

So, she was walking alone.

"Well…well. well." Cassandra noticed Claire walking along and cornered her with her posy. "I see your bodyguard isn't with you today."

Claire didn't say anything.

Cassandra slaps Claire across the face. "Quit being a weird little bitch and talk."

Claire stood there quiet.

"If she doesn't want to say anything, maybe we should make her talk." A green haired girl said. She balled up her fist.

Cassandra thought about it for a quick second and nodded. "I guess I got time to kill before my battle." Cassandra punches Claire in the face. Claire falls on the ground, and she starts bleeding. While Cassandra's friends start kicking the beaten up Claire in the chest.

Claire started bleeding, almost everywhere. She had a black eye and a swollen jaw. She refused to say anything, her shyness getting the best of her. All Claire could do was cry and the bullies didn't care, saying hurtful things about the girl.

The bullies did this for a couple more seconds before they got bored. "Let's stop. We shouldn't give this lose any more attention then she already deserves." Cassandra spits on Claire, as Claire continued crying, refusing to ask for help.

Several minutes had passed, and it was time for the next battle. Things had flown by quickly with both Alex and Jason already on the battlefield. "Time for our next match, Alex vs. Jason. But will this match be able to top the last one?"

Jason grabs Dragonite's ball and tosses it. "Dragonite, it's battle time."

Dragonite is released. "Nite, nite!"

"Go Garchomp!"

"Chomp!"

"It has been decided that Jason will make the first move. Battle begin!"

Wilcox takes a sip of his water. "Both Garchomp and Dragonite are strong Pokemon. This will sure be a powerful match."

"Garchomp use Aerial Ace!"

"Chomp!" Garchomp spreads his fins like an airplane. A thin white outline surrounds Garchomp as it flies in the air.

Alex smiles, knowing exactly how he was going to counter this. He didn't even need to say anything, as Dragonite knew what to do. Alex nodded and Dragonite was given a sign.

As Garchomp comes close to Dragonite, Dragonite moves over to the side. "Nite."

"And just like that, Dragonite dodged the attack!" Wilcox said.

Falia chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me. Since we were children, Alex and Dragonite have always trained more defensively."

Jason grinned. "Garchomp use Aerial Ace once more."

Garchomp's body did the same thing, and Garchomp flies over at Dragonite. The two kept repeating the same movements, as Garchomp tried to tackle Dragonite and Dragonite trying to dodge it. Jason was getting a little pissed off that his attacks weren't working, but he hoped they would for good measure.

"Jason better change things up, if he wants to win." Michael folded his arms, watching the battle closely.

Alex shrugged. "Let's finish this. Dragonite, Ice Punch!"

"Nite." Dragonite clenches his right fist. The fist turns light blue and as soon as Dragonite tried to tackle him once more, Dragonite ends up upper cutting Garchomp with his fist.

The attack was super effective, thanks to ice being strong against Dragon. Garchomp is left falling on the ground unconscious, which meant that Garchomp was true, not able to battle anymore.

"Chomp."

The ref looked at the lifeless Garchomp and raised the green flag for Alex. "Garchomp is unable to battle! Victory goes to Dragonite."

The crowd roared. The knockout round of the battle tournament was sure heating up, but it wasn't over yet. Just who will win the remaining matches?


End file.
